The Blond Knows
by newb storiest
Summary: So Naruto get the power to read female minds and he tries to use it to get Sakura to fall for him rated T for safety naru x saku
1. The Race

Summary: Naruto somehow acquires the power to listen in on the female mind. Using his new found powers he tries to get Sakura to fall for him. Naru X Saku. Maybe some other coupes later on haven't decided yet.

**Bold A/N **

_Italic thoughts/_Kyuubi_/inner Sakura etc._

XX Change of scene/day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! If you think I do then you should quit doing drugs and check yourself into an institution.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around 7 am on a Monday. I slowly but steadily made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. I quickly jumped into the shower. I finished within 4 minutes. A personal best. I dried myself then walked out to eat some breakfast.

I quickly scarfed down my breakfast of Miso ramen, and headed back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After a quick but thorough brushing I calming sprinted over to the mirror and grabbed a hairbrush. Holding the brush in my left hand I examined myself in the mirror.

Deciding that I was hot enough as it is I left my wild, spiky, blond hair as it was and picked up my headband. I look at myself with my Konoha Leaf headband.

"Damn, I'm hot." I said to myself.

"_Get over yourself kid. Your going to be late." Kyuubi growled._

"Right." I said sprinting out the front door only to remember half way down the flight of stairs that I needed to lock the door. Sprinting back up the stair, locking the door, and running back down and out into the street all while mentally telling myself that today Sakura-chan will be mine today.

Now in the middle of the street I turned south and, using chakra, jumped from roof to roof on my way to the training field. After almost tripping and, most likely, breaking every bone in my body, I noticed Shikamaru walking in the normal crowed of Konoha. I leaped down landing right in front of him. My appearance didn't seem to surprise him.

"Morning Shikamaru!" I Yelled in my normal over excited obnoxious tone.

"Ah, Naruto. Shouldn't you be training?" He said in his usual bleak emotionless tone. I figured that was his idea of sarcasm.

"That's where I'm heading right now!" I answered, "Where are you going Shikamaru?"

"I'm going to find Choji he has a new mission."

"That's cool. Well I gotta go meet Sakura-chan" I grinned running past Shikamaru.

"Alright, tell Sakura I said 'hello.' " He called over his shoulder.

"Will do!"

So I ran through town aiming for the 4th training ground. Naturally I got a bunch of weird stares as I dashed down the many roads of Konoha, but of course I was used to it and didn't care.

Not to long later I landed on the soft upturned dirt of the 4th training ground.

**All right how was it?**

**it was short and gay...I know lol, but with the off chance someone liked it everyone MUST review XD**


	2. Update

**Hey everyone I have decided to continue this story but I get a lot of homework so I have decided to write a new chapter every weekend**

**You guys okay with that?**

**I got a review asking me to explain how Naruto get the powers **

**Just wait for the story it will tell its self (I already got it all planned out XD )**

**p.s If you like Naruto stories where its all realistic and the character act the same as in the show ALL the time then sorry to you. XD**


	3. HUH?

OMG OMG OMG HECKA SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING!!

I'll upload 2 chapters today to make up for it hehehe...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...bla...bla...bla

XXXXXXXXXXXX

With a soft, almost silent, thud I landed on the soft earth of the 4th battle training ground. There she was

the perfect angel sent from heaven. She was 5"5 with amazing pink hair. She was wearing her usual red outfit, dress, thing. Or whatever that thing was. Whatever it was is looked good! She was standing next to our sensei, Kakashi Hatake. I ran over there in my usual goofy manner.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" I Yelled.

"Uh...Morning Naruto." She said in her velvet angel voice.

"You late Naruto." Kakashi said in his monotone. He gave me a one eyed glare when I ignored him and tried another helpless attempt to get Sakura to go on a date with me.

"No."

"Aw...Sakura that straight up cold..." I Whined.

"Hmph." She said turning away.

"Okay, lets get back to training." Kakshi said.

"YES!" I Yelled pulling out a kunai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat at the base of a huge tree, exhausted. Sakura sat down across from me.

"You did well today Naruto. Usually Sakura gets the upper hand, But it's like you knew what she was going to do." Kakashi said towering over me and Sakura.

"Well it was easy when she was telling me." I said smiling at Sakura. Who now looks confused.

"What do you mean Naruto?" She asked.

"You kept saying what your strategy was." I told her.

"I never said anything." She said perplexed.

"Oh yeah...Right." I said laughing pretending it was a joke.

"Well I have to get home." Sakura said getting up.

"Oh! I'll walk you home Sakura-chan." I yelled jumping up.

"No thats alright...really!" Sakura said anxiously, "Bye Sensei...Huh? Where did he go?"

I looked around and realized he was gone.

"He probably when to see Anko-sensei." I said snickering.

"Oh, Yeah probably. Bye Naruto." Then she was gone.

"_Hmm... How come I heard Sakura-chan talking when she wasn't." _I Thought.

"_I don't know kid..." The Kyuubi growled._

"_Your a lot of help." I thought bitterly._

"_Anytime kid."_

I was so focused on my thoughts I didn't even notice I was about to run into someone.

**THUD!**

"Ow! That hurt! Watch where your going!" I yelled. Then I realized it was Sakura.

"Oh Sakura! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I apologized.

"Ow. It's okay Naruto." She said taking my offered help to stand up.

"_Stupid Naruto he hit my chest! Ow!" _

"Huh? How do you do that?" I asked amazed.

"Do what?" She said annouyed.

"Talk without moving your lips?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked even more annoyed.

"Oh...Uh never mind." I said quickly.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Sakura-chan." I said turning to leave totally forgetting to ask to walk her home.

"okay...Bye." She said.

"_Hey...he didn't ask me out again. Weird." _

I Turned around quickly as she was turning the opposite way. Could I hear her thoughts?

"_Oh My God! I can read her mind!"_ _ I yelled in my head._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Next Chapter tomorrow got to late tonight!

Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
